On The Road
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: So after the happenings of X Men 3, Logan is left feeling alone. He finds out Marie has taken her powers away so he leaves the school, trying to clear his head and calm the Wolverine down. But what happens when he comes back and maybe Marie was more hurt than he was? And is Bobby Marie's dream guy after all? Rogan (Logan X Rouge) With a hint of Sabortooth (;
1. Chapter 1

**X Men~**

_**Just sayin' now, I've never wrote an X Men story so I'm gonna **__**try**__**, k? ENJOY!**_

So maybe it didn't go right back after the death of the Professor. Or maybe it was the fact that their very own Jean Gray killed him. Or maybe it was just the fact that things were gray at the mansion.

Whatever the case, Xavier's school for the Gifted was falling apart.

Storm aka Ororo Munroe, was now the head of the school. She really did try to make it fair but she just wasn't Professor Xavier.

One of the worst people who were affected was Logan, the great Wolverine. He tried just about everything to clear his head, he tried helping other kids, he tried drinking every chance he got but nothing worked. He just could not get over the fact that Jean was dead, and he _killed _her. She was gone because of him.

People called him a hero, one of the great X Men who saved the world. But really, he was just a grumpy old man who just followed his gut. Some others said that he was slowly becoming the animal that was within but Logan wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't.

So there, my friend is where we begin the story of new, in the school of the great Charles Xavier. With the fact that it wasn't the same without the great mutant, and no one would say it but they needed him. They needed him, for he would know what to do.

"Ah got ta go," In walked a young woman, with long brown hair and some white in it. It was Rouge as everyone called her. "Ah wanted ta say good bye." Rouge said.

There standing before her, was a big man who we know as Wolverine. But she knew him as Logan, just Logan. "Really kid? So soon?" Logan said, raising his eyebrow.

Rouge nodded her head, looking at him. "Yes so soon, Ah need ta hit the road."

"Why? Is it that boy again?" Logan asked, feeling slightly angered that this boy, Bobby, kept hurting her. A sweet girl like her. His Marie. _Protect! _Shouted Wolverine in the back of his head. _MINE! _He shouted once more. Logan pushed him back into his head once more. "Marie?" Logan repeated.

No one called her Marie anymore, other than Logan. He always called her that so she knew that it was him, not someone else. "Ah'm fine Logan." Marie said.

It was kind of harsh so Logan wanted to know more, as he looked into her eyes, trying to figure it out him. "You didn't… Kid?" He said reaching out for her hand. "You went and took the…"

Marie moved her hand away. "Ah wanted to,"

He didn't believe her. His eyes slightly darken. "It was that boy again, wasn't it?" It wasn't so much a question because he knew the answer. She did this because her boyfriend couldn't touch her.

"Ah wanted it," Marie said. "Ah mean it."

Logan took her hand into his, staring into her eyes trying to read them. She was the only one he knew he could talk to anymore and now, she had lost her powers because of some boy. "Marie… Why?" He asked softly.

Marie's eyes narrow, as she pulled her hands away. "Ah told ya Logan, Ah wanted it. Ah wanted to touch someone, be close to someone…. To kiss someone."

His anger boiled. "And I told ya Marie, you didn't need to change for someone to love you. I'm touching you."

"Not like that Logan! Like skin ta skin!" Marie said.

Logan knew that this was about it so he let her hand go. "If ya want to talk to someone, I'm always ready to listen." And with that, Logan left her alone as he went to his room.

Marie gave in and she went back to her room, which she threw a few punches at her pillow just because she left Logan _tell her what to do __**again**_! She hated it but she knew that this was normal; she cared more for the Wolverine than she wanted to. He was the first person – well most of a person – to take her under his wing. To care about her like no one ever had. She loved him…. But she also loved Bobby.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

In Logan's room, he packed up some clothes, grabbed a few dollars, and a cell phone just in case Ororo needed to get him back and fast. Yeah he was leaving the mansion for awhile. Rouge aka Marie wouldn't be happy but he needed to get away. He needed to get away for awhile and to take care of a few things. Like taking a few woman and what not. Yeah he knew it was wrong but he was a man, he had his needs. Marie would be even more upset if she knew what he was up to, going to bars, meeting different women but she had Bobby.

She wouldn't miss a monster like himself. She couldn't.

Logan walked out his room, with a backpack on his shoulder, as he walked down the hall way of Xavier's school.

Who should he run into? Bobby, the boy who got Marie to take away her powers. "Leaving again I see." Bobby said.

The Wolverine wanted to chop off this boy's head but Logan kept him back. "Yeah, I am. Is there a problem?"

"Rouge's gonna miss you." Bobby said.

_Rouge_. That boy called his Marie, _Rouge_. That wasn't her name and he hated to stand there, hearing this boy call _HIS _Marie Rouge. "I know… But I have to keep looking for my past."

Okay so maybe that was half of a lie; he needed to get away from these people. They were making him soft. And the Wolverine was not soft.

Bobby didn't say anything as Logan went back to walking down the hall. "Do I tell her you said good bye or is it better that I say nothing at all?" He called.

"Might be better to say nothing at all, boy," Logan said.

The younger mutant nodded his head, as he watched Logan leave out the front door. Yes, Logan knew Marie would be upset that he left without a good bye but he did leave his tags with her once more. He would always be back for them… and for her….

.-_-

**Yay! First chapter of this done! YAY! I can't believe it and it wasn't too hard to write! What do you think? Is it good enough to keep going? Please tell me what you think! **

**I don't own anything from X Men or from Avengers or even Marvel. (Sad) But a girl can wish, can she not? So please review and I will see if this is good enough to keep writing! **

**Nerdy~**

**PS: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything from X Men or from Avengers or even Marvel. (Sad) But a girl can wish, can she not?

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Once Logan left the school, Bobby was left with the guilt like feeling because he watched as Marie stared out the window of the classroom, or even when they were eating lunch or dinner or breakfast, she would stare out of the window, watching and waiting for Logan to show up once again. To become her hero, and to be there for her. He could see it in her eyes that she really missed Logan, and it hurt Bobby a lot.

"Ah can' believe he didn' say good bye." Marie said the hundredth time.

Bobby was getting slightly sick of her when she said stuff like that. "I know Marie, but he'll be back. He always comes back."

Marie nodded her head as she became quiet once more. She knew how he got, when she talked about Logan. Who would have thought that Marie would just shut up till Bobby took her hand into his.

"Hey," Bobby said. "Why don't we watch a movie or something? Get your mind off a few things."

She couldn't help but nod her head as she smiled. "Ah'd like that."

So there they were, watching the movie 'The Amazing Spider Man'. Marie of course didn't pick the movie, no Bobby did. They were in Bobby's room, since he didn't share his anymore. Marie was okay with the movie but she wasn't a big fan of Spider Man but she said yes since Bobby was her boyfriend.

_~Still didn' stop him from kissin' Kitty. ~_

In her head, she heard Rouge say this. It made Marie sad but she didn't say anything, letting Rouge just talk to her while she watched the movie. Now that Marie thought about it, Kitty had let Bobby kiss her. Or was it her who kissed Bobby? Hah! Why did this have to be so hard?

–_Maybe she kissed him…..- _Marie said back to Rouge.

_~That's what he wants ya ta think. ~ _Rouge answered.

So maybe it wasn't the easiest thing to have more than one person in your brain. But the hardest person to deal with was Logan. The Wolverine got protective of her when it came down to it, just like Logan.

Logan said he was nothing like Wolverine, that the Wolverine was just a monster but they were still the same person.

Maybe that was why Marie was so drawn to the Wolverine in her head.

"Rouge?" She looked up, snapping out of her small world with the Wolverine held her. It was Bobby who was talking to her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

Bobby was staring at her with confused eyes. "Are you okay? 'Cause we don't have to finish—"

"But I want to!" Marie lied. "Really…"

He raised an eyebrow but went back to watching the movie with Marie who just wanted to be with Logan, who was gone. She was really upset by this. However, Marie never finished the movie because she soon fell asleep, dreaming of Wolverine.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

When Logan woke up that morning, he woke to find some redhead in his bed with beer bottles all around them. He didn't think it got that crazy since this happened a lot, but to let the woman he slept with stay over? No, that wasn't right.

Must be the fact that she looked like Jean, which must be why he let her stay.

The woman in his bed, sleeping soundly was a redhead, with these eyes that made Logan remember Jean Gray so well. And her body… Whoa, she knew how to move.

_Minemineminemine! _Shouted the Wolverine in the back of his head.

Logan didn't know why the Wolverine was acting up so much lately, but he didn't care as he moved from where he lay, grabbing the beer bottle on the night stand. Now as he thought about it, the Wolverine got more active after he left the school. He shook his head as he took a swing of his beer.

"Logan…?" He looked over when he heard the hot redhead in his bed open her Jean-Gray-like eyes.

She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened then she pulled the blanket close to her bare body.

Logan raised an eyebrow, his bottom half still covered. "Just remember everything red?" He called her red, just like he used to call Jean.

She nodded, as she watched him. What was her name? Oh he forgot. It wasn't like he would bang her again. Yeah she was a good one, but he didn't need to grow soft for her or anything.

"Yeah fine…" Red said.

He would just call her Red so he wouldn't have to remember her name. "Ya sure?" He asked. Red nodded his head as she laid back down on her back, staring at him. Her eyes clouted with lust and Logan knew where this was going to be headed. He smirked. "Up for another round Red?"

Red smirked back at him. "Heck yes."

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Later that morning, Logan finally got Red off him and she left his room. He couldn't help but smirk because that girl had some really great moves, and she knew how to keep a man in her bed. Red gave him her number in case he wanted another crazy night of lust. He of course took it, and they smirked at each other.

He at the moment was grabbing his bag as he went towards his truck which he had taken from the school. Red's number in his hand as smirked, taking his cigar in his hand as he lit it.

Wolverine took it as his chance to snap at Logan. _Mine! Mine! Mine! _

Logan rolled his eyes, as he pushed Wolverine back into his head. But whenever Wolverine talked to him and said 'mine', he always got a picture of not red or any woman like her under him, but Marie.

He shook his head, as he got into his truck. Marie had Bobby, and why would she want him? A crazy old man who didn't know anything about his past, when she could have Bobby?

_MINE! _Wolverine growled.

Logan took this as his cue to leave that bar, and go find some other hot chick to bang. Clearly, he needed to get his mind off Marie and Jean since both women were on his mind.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

At the school, Marie and Bobby were sitting in class, Ororo was teaching. Everything was slowly going back to normal. People still missed Scott Summers, Jean Gray and most of all, Charles Xavier. But they needed to move on, they would want them to do that, right? So everything was slowly going back to normal with Ororo as head of the school.

Peter and Kitty walked up to Marie and Bobby when the bell finally rang. Bobby and Kitty look at each for a moment longer, making Marie jealous. "Hey Bobby, Rouge," Kitty said.

Peter waved as he nodded. "Sup?"

Bobby eyed Peter for a moment. "Nothing too much, right Rouge?"

Marie wasn't paying any attention as she thought about a few things.

"Rouge," Bobby said. "Rouge!"

Marie snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

Kitty watched with a look as Bobby looked at her, taking Marie's gloved hand. "What's on your mind?" Bobby asked.

"Uh…. nothing." Marie lied. "Why?"

He was about to say something more, when Ororo walked into the room once more. "Would it be okay if I spoke with Rouge alone?" Ororo asked, looking at the other 3.

"Uh…. Sure?" Bobby said, as Peter, Kitty and him left the room, leaving Ororo alone with Marie.

.;.;.;.;.;.

Now sitting in Ororo's office, Marie was waiting for Ororo to say something, anything. But nothing came, as Ororo stared at her. She played with her fingers, which were covered by her gloves because the cure hadn't worked. She could no longer touch anyone. She felt court off once more, like she had before. This time, it was worse.

She had finally kissed Bobby, and they had almost gone 'all the way' when her skin somehow turned back on. She almost killed Bobby that day.

So now, Kitty hated her and she hated Kitty back.

"What's on your mind, Rouge?" Ororo finally asked.

Marie finally snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Ororo. "Nothing really…. Ah just… Ah don' know…" Marie said.

Ororo was about to say something more, but then in walks Hank. "Hank…" Ororo said looking at the 'Beast'.

Hank smiled at Ororo, and she smiled slightly back. "Ororo, I wanted to let you know that a new mutant has come to the school."

Ororo nodded her head, "Thanks Hank, I'll be right on my way. Rouge, I'll have to talk with you another time." Ororo said.

Marie didn't mind too much as she smiled slightly. "Tis okay, Ah don' mind."

With that, Marie left the room as she pasted, she ran into some man. Their eyes met and hers widened. It couldn't be… But it was.

Hank had let Sabortooth in.

(((((((((((((((((End of Chapter))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Just to be clear, this Sabortooth is from _X Men Origins: Wolverine._ Just to let you know so you don't think it's the one from the first movie. So he isn't too harry and he is WAY cuter. Or at least, that's what I think.

So what do ya think of this? Do you think Hank is being used or something or maybe it's Victor! I guess you'll have to wait till the next update to know which it is :)

Would you please just drop a small review even if it's just 'update soon' or whatever. Just so I know that at least _someone _is reading this. Well…. Bye!

Nerdy~

PS: Review? Please and thank you?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own X Men. Happy?**

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Something was wrong, and Logan could feel it at the bottom of his gut. He was on his way to some new bar, where he would cage fight for awhile, earn a few extra cash then he'd buy some beer and get himself a woman. Tonight, however, he felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what could be wrong.

What could ever be wrong? He had been with Red again, and he knew that he liked her.

(Logan the human, not Wolverine)

He stood in front of some bar, staring at it for a moment and then he blinked, shrugging once the feeling was gone. With that, Logan went into the bar hoping to run into Red.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Marie stood in front of Sabortooth in fear, because as he looked down at her, he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face, showing off his fangs. He was indeed a mutant, and he sure looked scary.

"Hello beautiful." Sabortooth said as he smirked.

She was shaking from fear because she didn't know what to say or do, or what. Call for help? No, he could easily kill her. His smirk grew as he smelt her fear.

"Uh," Both Marie and Sabortooth looked over to find Ororo standing there with Hank. "Hank, why is _he _doing here?" Ororo asked.

Hank slightly moved in his spot, not wanting to tick off the weather witch. "His name is Victor and he wanted to have a new start to life." Hank said.

Ororo didn't know if she believed him.

Victor smirked, "And I thought since this place is a safe house for our kind, that I would be welcomed here."

What could Ororo say? She still had to live by what The Professor had said. Even if it meant that she had to let Sabortooth – oops, _Victor_ – comes into the school as any other mutant or human. "And why now? Why now do you wish to change your ways?" Ororo asked.

He stepped forward, making Ororo step backwards. "Does it really matter? I want to change my ways."

"I want you out 'Victor', because you are a danger to the students." Ororo ordered. "Now."

Marie was slightly in her head, cheering for Storm.

Victor smirked at Ororo. "You'll be very sorry, once I come back for you. Since I have asked nicely, I guess I'll just have to stay the way I am." He laughed.

With that, Victor left the room.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

To say Marie was scared wasn't what she was feeling, because once Victor left, she couldn't help but long for him. Kinda…..

It was like she knew him, in some weird way. But she knew she didn't know him, but his eyes… they were beautiful and she couldn't help but feel safe in a way. Not like how she felt safe around Logan, but just that something about him made her feel like she was safe around him but only slightly because the Wolverine in her head was going crazy. Trying to break lose since he didn't like Victor.

So maybe that was a nice way to put it. No, Wolverine hated Victor aka Sabortooth and Marie didn't know why.

Maybe she didn't want to know why Wolverine hated him. Now that she thought about Wolverine, she couldn't help but think of Logan.

Instantly, Wolverine became quiet. What had made the wild untamed beast quiet down? Then, she heard a slight, _'mine' _came from him. This made Marie wonder but before she could say anything more, in walked Bobby.

"Rouge," Bobby said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Marie looked at Bobby as she sighed softly. "Sorry…. Ah've been busy."

He walked over to her, wonder written all over his face.

_Mine! _Came from Wolverine.

"What's wrong? I can tell something's wrong." Bobby said.

She didn't know what to say as she sighed slightly. "Ah'm fine, don' worry 'bout me." Marie said it almost like she wanted to leave, and she was thinking about leaving the school for awhile. Get away from the memories of him….. Logan.

Bobby wanted to say something more to her, but he knew that if she wanted to talk to him, she would. "Fine… But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

With this, Bobby left Rouge aka Marie to her thoughts, Wolverine also leaving her thoughts, with the lingering feeling that Logan still wouldn't leave her. Not for a _long _time. Maybe not ever.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**(AN: Just in case you don't know, Jimmy is Logan)**

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Victor could tell by the girl's scent that she was up tight with Jimmy. He didn't know in what way but this girl, the one who was called Rouge, was someone he wanted. No, not in some love kind of way because he was an animal, he didn't 'fall in love' as people say.

And he wasn't Jimmy, he didn't love people.

So what made this female so different? Victor wondered. Must be that he wanted to get back at Jimmy for leaving him all those years ago then forgetting him. Yes, Jimmy would be sorry.

He would pay for leaving him in the dust and for becoming soft. And for what? Nothing! Victor didn't see why they should ever become soft.

So, the great Sabortooth was planning on how to win the weather witch over on his side to let her believe that he was trying to change. No, the only reason he was there was because he had tracked Jimmy's scent to this very place. And the place had his scent everywhere. But mostly on this female, with the look of a child. So Victor thought it would be good to take Jimmy's girl, and make her his mate.

To make this happen, he had to get her to trust him and to let him in her pants.

Now how was _that _going to happen?

So there he was, sitting outside in a forest right outside of Xavier's school. The great Sabortooth needed to figure this out before someone found him out.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**I think I will leave it at that because I have no idea what I should do next. You know that feeling that you know how you want it to end but you don't have a very good idea on how to get there? That's what I'm going through. ): Well, review please! Thanks to a guest for being my first reviewer and thanks for favorite/following everyone! **

**Nerdy~ **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the small attack of Sabortooth and everyone (mostly Rouge) was on edge. Most kids just didn't care about the animal mutant. Rouge was going crazy because she wanted to say something to Ororo who made it her job to always say something to Sabortooth who ended up somehow going to that school. He was the new teacher, he took over for Logan.

_Logan…. _Rouge thought to herself as she sighed. _When are you coming back? _She wondered.

Everyone had their secrets. Rouge just had many, like her major crush on the great Wolverine. Not really the Wolverine, more Logan. Logan had helped her come to Xavier's school. Logan had showed her that people could care and they did. Logan showed her—

"Rouge!" she looked up to find her friend, Kitty or her enemy. Yeah Kitty was her enemy. She took Bobby away from her. Shouldn't she hate the girl?

Rouge shook her head, as she turned to face her so called friend. "What do ya want?"

Kitty stopped in front of Rouge, trying to catch her breath and this slightly made Rouge mad. "Have you seen Bobby? I've been looking for him for a few days and no one has seen him."

That cut Rouge deeply. Bobby was missing? Her eyes slightly widened and the Wolverine within her head, started to howl happily. Happily? How could something howl happily? Bobby was her boyfriend!

"Rouge?" Kitty asked softly, now in front of Rouge. "Are you okay?"

Rouge snapped out of it for a moment, as she locked eyes with Kitty. "Ah'm not okay! Bobby is missing and Ah don' know where he is!"

Kitty stepped back, her hands covering her chest slightly. "Rouge… I didn't mean to upset you, I was just asking since—"

"Since what? Bobby been cheatin' on me now? Both gonna run away together?" Rouge asked coldly. "Ah understand, Ah'm not the best girlfriend and Ah know Ah shouldn' have Bobby but Ah love him!"

The two girls stared at each other for a moment, a long hateful moment. Rouge heard a slight whimper come from the Wolverine when she said she loved Bobby. Kitty then had tears rolling down her face, and then, she slapped Rouge.

Everyone knew that you should never touch Rouge's skin, and when Kitty's hand touched her cheek, Rouge's eyes widen and Kitty falls over as her skin becomes gray. "KITTY!" Rouge screamed then.

The closest person to them had to be Sabortooth. He ran into the room, with wide eyes. "What's going on-? What happened to her!?" Victor asked in shock.

The next person to run into the room was Ororo, who wasn't happy to see Victor. "Rouge… did you touch her?" Ororo asked.

Rouge had tears rolling down her face, as she pulled away trying to get away from everyone. "A-Ah didn' mean to! She slapped me!"

Ororo went into hug Rouge.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rouge yelled.

Sabortooth was surprised, and he couldn't help but feel turned on by the fact that Rouge was 'untouchable'. He'd get her, and he'd show Logan who was boss of her. He'd make Rouge carry his cub, and then she'd be his mate for the rest of his life. That would be a good life, Victor guessed.

Rouge was crying and screaming, hiding in a corner and she couldn't help but hear that voice of the boy, who she had first kissed. She shared her first kiss with and yet, she still could hear his voice in her head.

Kitty was coming around then, and her eyes were wide in shock and in fear. She was scared of Rouge.

_If only Logan was here! He'd know what to do! _Rouge thought sadly to herself, as she kept crying.

That is the day, the day the kind sweet hearted Marie went into hiding, hiding within Rouge's head. Rouge was the only one people saw and heard from; Marie went and spends her time talking with Wolverine, who told her every day that he was in love with her.

It just hurt Marie so much, that she couldn't take it anymore. She went into depression and never wanted to face the world again. She let her bitchy self, Rouge take over.

And it turned Sabortooth on all the more.

It was like any night in Canada, it was cold and dark and there were a few stars out here and there. It was slightly snowing as well, making the mood of the Wolverine much more psychotic to be around. He was always grumpy and no one could guess why.

_I must need a __**big **__drink. _Logan thought. He didn't know why he needed a drink but he knew that he did. Grumbling now, the great mutant went inside the bar. He didn't think much of it since he had been going to bars all month. Wait, how long had it been?

_Don't even think about it Logan. We're here to chill, drink and have a good time. _Logan thought to himself as he told this to himself.

"If it be Logan, haven't seen ye in months." Logan looked over and found a small man, standing in the corner. He didn't know this guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked, walking towards the person.

The person laughed, holding up their glass of beer. "Surprised you forgot me, I mean I did help you out, what? 13 years ago?"

Logan thought this guy was weird but when he said he _knew _him before he lost his memory, Logan knew he had to talk to this guy. "What do you know about me?"

The guy looked up, showing that he was smirking. "I know you have claws in those hands. And I know that your name's Logan."

Okay that was freaky.

"I also know that you're the great Wolverine but I knew ya as just Logan."

Logan gulped slightly to himself. "Is that all?"

The man shook his head, "No it aren't. Hey, do ya remember me now? I'm Remy. Gambit." said Gambit.

It didn't ring a bell that Logan knew of, but the name did slightly ring a bell. A very forgotten bell…. "Yeah, whatever. I don't know you."

Gambit laughed. "Yes you do, we saved each others' asses when Stryker."

Stryker, now that name Logan knew. He remembered the old man, who was the only key to his past but now, he had this Remy guy. "Start talking kid."

**That's the end of this chapter. Next one, we see how well Bitchy Rouge is. Along with seeing if Remy is all that good. **

**Once again, if you have seen **_**Origins Wolverine, **_**then you know who I'm talking about. Well, please review? It would help me write faster knowing someone was reading this!**

**BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Stryker, now that name Logan knew. He remembered the old man, who was the only key to his past but now, he had this Remy guy. "Start talking kid."_

**Hey guys I'm back! Whoop, whoop! Uh, I got a few reviews; yes! Thanks to ****greenskinned****, ccgnme, FW Wandering, ****Shald120**** and many guests! I'm sorry to say that I have been spelling Rogue's name wrong… I didn't even know, I thought I was spelling right and I am truly sorry! I wish I could make it up to you but I cannot! :( *whimpers***

"**Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood kinda goes with this next part.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 5! **

…_...

Remy and Logan talked for hours that night, and even Red stopped by only for Logan to watch in horror as Remy looked her up and down. "Hey cutie," Remy said smirking; he liked what he saw with Red.

Logan didn't like this, and he tried to keep control of his Wolverine but in surprise, it was just normal asshole Logan, the human who was upset. "I would back off, kid," Logan growled lowly.

"Oh Logan, stop! Remy is nice, you don't need to get jealous!" Red said, laughing as she rolled her eyes.

The two men look at each other, though Remy went back to staring at Red longingly. "So it's been awhile Katie," Remy said.

Katie. Who the hell was Katie? Logan wondered. Red smiled, "Thanks Remy. It has been awhile, now hasn't it?"

Red was Katie. Katie was Red. How could that even be? Logan felt slightly out of place now, though he needed to speak with Remy some more, and he then thought of something. He could bring Remy back to the school and then, he could help him find out who he was. Good plan Logan, he thought to himself. "Thanks Red, but Remy and me best hit the road, if ya get what I mean."

Remy looked at Logan strangely. Red looked at him. Wait… she was 'Katie'. "I know but so soon? I thought we would, _ya _know." She said running a hand down Logan's chest, and he couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran down his body. "I mean we haven't been together in awhile and I miss you Logan."

Remy seemed to get what was going on between the two, and thought it would be best to leave. "Yeah uh, I guess I'll see ya in a few minutes or in awhile?" Remy said to Logan.

Logan sent Remy a look that so said, 'you better stay right there'. Logan then turned to Red or Katie. WHATEVER. "Red, I'd love to stay with you since you do know how to keep me in your bed, and that's something not many woman can do." He began. "But there's somewhere I need to be. There's people who I haven't seen in months… I think it would be best to go see them."

Red looked hurt, as he found her eyes going to his left hand. "You're married, aren't you? And I'm the other woman, right?"

He was shocked, that she came up with _that_. "Red, it isn't like that. I like you, a lot-"

"But she's better, isn't she?" Red said. "You leave me for weeks till you finally meet me in some bar, you never let me stay for the night. I'm just a whore… to you aren't I?"

Logan's mouth fell open.

Her eyes watered, and she turned to leave. "I-I'm sorry… I can't keep doing this Logan… I just can't… not anymore."

She walked away from them, and Logan wanted to go after her, but he couldn't. He needed to get back to the school; he needed Remy to tell him who he was. Wolverine was quiet in his head, and he was surprised.

Usually when Red was around, the Wolverine growled stuff Logan couldn't understand but he thought it meant that Red was liked by both of them. Wasn't that what it meant? It had to.

Logan turned to the door, "Come on kid, we need to go."

"Where to?" Remy asked. "'Cause last time I checked, you didn' ask me."

The mutant, Logan, smirked. "It's a place where people like us, can be safe."

….._...

**(AN: The song, "Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me" goes with this next part)**

Back at the school, things were starting to go down. Without the kindness of the professor, and for anyone to understand her, Rogue **(AN: Got it right; finally!) **was slightly becoming darker. Marie was still there within her head somewhere, but busy. Always busy.

Rogue had changed her look, and she could care less what others did or thought or anything. She had gone shopping, buying anything that showed off her body. She got shirts that showed off a lot, and got short, short skirts. She got herself a curlier for her hair. She curled her hair all the time, and she wore the shortest things she could.

She had found a way with the cure, to control her powers. She could turn it on and off like a light switch.

Rogue was walking down the hall, at the moment wearing her short shorts that went up to her thighs and even higher, a tank top that went and stopped almost at the bottom of the top of her boobs. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing heels to add to her look. Her makeup was packed on and she wasn't talking to many people anymore.

Right then, as she walked down the hall, she ran into someone she didn't want to see. "Bobby." Rogue said looking into her ex's eyes.

Yes, they had broken up.

_-Flash back-_

_It was late on a Friday night. Rogue was letting Marie come out since she had a date with Bobby. The girl was dressed up like any good girl would wear on a date with her boyfriend. She was looking at herself in the mirror, trying to make her mind up if she was going to wear a little makeup. "Ah guess so!" She said putting some on as she smiled brightly. _

_Marie, I should say, looked up at the mirror and gasped. It was 10 minutes to 9:00 which meant it was almost time. She grabbed her gloves then went to leave when she heard something. _

_Blinking, Marie went to see what the sound was, and she was confused. It was coming from her friend's room, Kitty. Yes, she had forgiven Kitty._

"_Kitty?" She called as she opened the door and she dropped her gloves. In with Kitty was none other than Bobby but he was on top of her. The two looked over at her, surprised and when Bobby seen it was her, his eyes widen. _

"_Rogue!" he called. "Rogue wait! It isn't like that!"_

_Rogue was already out the door, tears rolling down her face and she was running. No wonder Bobby seemed to growing apart from her… He was sneaking around with Kitty! It just made her so upset and sad and hurt…. _

_-Back to the Future-_

Bobby looked at her sadly. "Come on Rogue, you know-"

"Shut up Bobby. Ah don' wanna talk to ya." Rogue said coldly. Her eyes were ice cold and she hated him. "So why don' ya go find your little slut Kitty and bang her?"

He was hurt by her words. "Rogue—"

"Get the hell away from me." Rogue ordered.

With that, Rogue went and walked around him, going back towards the door. She was planning to go sneak out and go to this bar, which was amazing since it didn't care if she was only 18 years old.

Strange thing was, when she went to open the door, she found herself in a chest. She blinked, wanting to pull away from the chest but it smelt so…. It was like she knew the scent.

"Marie? That you?" she pulled away finally, and her eyes widen. It was Logan. Logan was standing in front of her. Oh hell….

…_...

Uh that is Chapter 5! How was it? Like the new Rogue? Sorry if you liked Kitty, I kinda don't so yeah. And if you believe Logan came back so soon, hopefully Chapter 6 will please you!

Nerdy~

PS: REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU WILL GET A COMPUTER COOKIE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6…..**

…._...

Rogue was staring up at Logan, or at least she thought she was. When she blinked her wide eyes, she found that it was just Victor. That's what he went by now, Victor. Ha! No, he told everyone to keep calling him Sabortooth or for the students, Mr. Creed.

But with Rogue, it was just Victor.

"Rogue," Victor said. "What's wrong sugar?"

Her eyes widen slightly, one because he just called her sugar _and _because he wasn't Logan. "Oh nothin' Victor," Rogue said. "Ah just got a lot on my mind."

He nodded his head. "Alright, if ya need someone to talk to, I'm always there."

The two nod their heads, before they both stare into each others' eyes. To let you know, Victor's plan to get into Rogue's pants was going very well. As long as his little brother stayed away wherever he was, he'd have Rogue soon. She was hurt from Bobby, he was helping her. She missed Logan, he was there for her. He was doing everything he could to fool her into believing she was special to him.

"Thanks Victor," Rogue finally said. "It means a lot to me."

She left the room, leaving Victor alone. He turned and went to his room, but the animal within him, Sabortooth, was going slightly crazy. The way she was dressed could easily make him take her, deadly skin or not. The wait her hair fell down her back, how she let some sit on her shoulders and went down covering some of her chest.

Yeah he was old, but he hadn't had a game like this in _years_. It felt like cat and mouse, she was the cute sexy little mouse well he was the big, scary cat. It was an amazing feeling for him and he loved it.

_Why do you have to make me want you so bad? _

It was getting really bad, and he entered his room going right to his bathroom. He needed a shower, a really cold shower.

_Thanks for those damn images kid. _

…._...

Logan had his truck, and he was driving with Remy beside him. Yeah he liked to bike much better but, Scott's bike was long gone like him.

_Stop thinking about that, Logan, it won't bring him back._

The Wolverine was always thinking about different things, always taking his chance to say something or get out of his cage. Logan always tried his hardest to keep control of said beast, he really did. But sometimes, Wolverine got out.

"So where are we going?"

Logan sent Remy this look, but he answered. "We're going to place for our kind. It's a school."

Remy had this look now. "You're making me go back to…. School?"

He laughed a gruff animal kind of laugh. He never showed this side of him much, not since he could remember. Heck, Logan didn't remember much at all. "Kid, yeah school. This school has a few secrets and I think ya'll like them." Logan said smirking as he laughed his laugh.

The younger mutant didn't seem too sure but nodded his head. "Wait, secrets? What kind of secrets Logan?" Remy asked, now wanting to know.

Logan smirked, "Ya'll find out sooner or later."

Now, THEGambit wanted to know but he didn't push it too much. He was stubborn all right, but Logan was worse. Either didn't make any noise and let them hearing just about a pin hitting the ground. "What's your girl like?" Remy asked out of nowhere.

"I don't have a girl," Logan said.

That seemed to confuse Remy even more. Sure as hell seemed like Logan had a girl, the way he pushed Katie away. "But…. What about Katie? She can tell stuff about that, trust me."

The Wolverine was taken back slightly as to why Katie had knew he had a girl or why did Gambit believe Katie just 'knew these things'. "I don't have a girl, trust me. If I did, I would be with her, banging her brains out and not Red."

"Red?" asked Gambit confused. "Who's 'Red'?"

Logan hadn't even picked up that he had yet again called Katie, 'Red'. "Katie, I meant Katie." Logan said. Unsure if Remy would believe him, Logan pulled into a gas station. "Let's grab some gas, and then hit the road again. Sound good, kid?"

Remy glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah aren' no kid,"

Logan thought it was funny the way a slight look of horror crossed the younger mutant's eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly evilly. "Ya're ta me."

Remy rolled his eyes, looking out the window. "At least I'm not an old man." was his comeback.

The older mutant rolled his eyes as well, as they pulled into a gas station. "Shut up kid, before I show you who is old."

The two became quiet as they walked out, Logan grabbing gas as Remy went to grab something for the two to eat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rogue had pretty much ran for her life, yeah Victor was something else and she could not say she didn't want him but she loved someone else, she knew she did. _Says the one who lost her boyfriend because she has the deadliest skin! _A person in her head said, which she guessed was just herself.

_Shut up! _She thought. _I have Logan! _

_Logan ran from you. _

_No he didn't! He ran from Jean Gray's memories….._

_That's what he wants you to think. Did you _ever_ think that maybe he ran because he is sick of almost dying every time he's around you? _

Okay so that hit Rogue like a gun. It was true, but she didn't want to believe it.

With that said, Rogue went into the bathroom, taking off her clothes and then just stared at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin that never saw the sun, slightly glow in the light. She shook her head, as she sighed heavily, quickly getting into the shower as she turned it on.

With the water running down her body, she let her mind wonder and it went right to the great Wolverine. She thought of his face, putting his strange hair falling into his face as he showered. She pictured his eyes glowing with love when he saw her. She pictured him running towards her when he saw her.

"Oh Logan…" She said softly, closing her eyes tightly as she pictured Logan.

Right at the moment, she ran her hands over her stomach. She wanted to be like Logan, but the voice in her head told her to forget him. She should, really she should. With that, Rogue opened her eyes. She was done with Logan. She was done with his crap. She was going to show him she didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

Rogue was going to show everyone.

….._...

**So now Rogue is going slightly crazy and I'm sorry if any of the people are a little OCC… It is my first X Men story as I have said, sorry. When do you think Logan should find Rogue? And do you have an idea when Sabortooth should make his move on Rogue?**

**Tell me please! BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

AN: Sorry about the wait, fans! I've been busy, and Happy Father's Day everyone!

((((_X Men_)))) – means you're going to another P.O.V for one of the X Men.

….._words_…. – means that it's a time skip.

((((((_X Men_)))))))

It was getting slightly late when Logan finally pulled into a motel to rest up for the night. Remy was already asleep, his head on the door as he snored, slightly drooling. Logan looked at the young man closely, knowing he had seen him _somewhere_. But he couldn't put his finger on it, not just yet.

"Hey kid," Logan called, pushing at Remy. "We'r here, time to get some sleep."

Remy slowly awoke, and his eyes were foggy from just waking up. "What- what's going on?"

Logan chuckled, starting to get out of his truck. "We're at a motel, catch up on some sleep, ya know?"

The younger mutant nodded his head, unbuckling before he too got out of the truck. He yawned loudly as he stood out in the cool air of the night. Together, Logan and Remy went towards the main office.

There was a woman standing there, and she looked up at the two of them. "Good evening!" She said cheerfully.

Something, Logan did not like. Remy yawned. "We want a room for two…"

She had a slight look of horror past her eyes. She thought they were…. Gay. Logan could smelt it off her. "Two beds please, we aren' like that." Logan said.

She nodded, as Logan looked at her nametag. Her name was Mollie. It was Molly but spelled differently. "Okay, here's your key kind sirs! Number 230!" Mollie said.

Logan took the key, as he paid for their stay, which was only for one day. With that, Remy and Logan went to find their room and take a nice long sleep.

…..next morning….

In the morning, Logan woke on the couch, since Mollie hadn't given two beds, but one. A kind size one, but Logan wouldn't sleep with the young Remy. Remy was asleep on the bed, and Logan felt his back crack. _Not the best sleep Ah've had in awhile. _He thought.

Grumbling, and his stomach making strange noises now, Logan quickly stood up and moved to get a shower in the bathroom.

…20 minutes later…..

When Logan came out of the bathroom, fully showered, dressed in jeans and his hair still slightly wet, he made his way over to see if there was any food. It was weird, Remy was still asleep and Logan was getting the need to get on the road and soon. Finally, he gave in and pulled at Remy taking away the blanket. "Kid, get up."

Remy groaned as he looked for the blanket, and when he found it was gone, he sat up and glared. "Ah wasn' done sleepin'."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Was I askin' ya if ya were?"

"No…" Remy said.

"Then get up, kid." Logan ordered. "I'm hungry and I have this itch to go."

Finally, Remy stood and he went towards the bathroom, grumbling the whole way about 'old man is mean' or something. Logan growled lowly and Remy quickly bolted into the bathroom. _That's right kid, run. _He thought.

When Remy finally came out of the bathroom, ready to go, Logan's itch to go was bad and he was shaking slightly. He wanted to get to the school and soon, but he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he had much there, but he needed to be there.

_What is wrong with me? Jeanie is gone! Wheels is even gone, there is nothing there but pain for me. So why am I going back? _He wondered.

With that last thought, Logan now full of random food, Remy who was still half asleep, hit the road.

(((((_X Men_)))))

Back at the school, Victor was ready to finally make his move. He and Rogue had been growing closer every day and, she was finally talking to him like he was something more. He smirked as he entered her room, knowing she had asked him to come meet her there for something.

Victor looked around as he nodded, as he picked up the scent of his sweet Rogue.

She came out in short shorts, and her top hugged her body. It even looked like she wasn't wearing a bra, making him smirk more. "Hey darlin'," Victor said.

Rogue looked at him, smiling slightly as she stepped out the bathroom. "Sugar," She began. "Ah wanted ta talk ta ya."

He nodded, as he sat down on her bed watching her closely. "Anything," he said.

She seemed nervous and he smelt it off her. She stepped towards him as she looked down. "Victor, Ah… ah wanted ta try something…"

He was slightly confused, but he nodded. "What may that be, honey?"

Rogue stood now in front of him, and Victor sat up and then, she kissed him. It was sweet, and he knew that this must have been her first kiss because she seemed new at it. He pulled her onto him, grunting into the kiss as she reacted, kissing him a little more.

(((((_X Men_)))))

Logan and Remy were almost to the school, and Logan couldn't stop himself from being hopeful. _But about what? _He wondered.

There was no answer from him because he didn't know, but Wolverine seemed even pleased. _Got that right, bub. _He thought.

When they pulled into the drive way, Logan felt his heart finally come to peace. This was strange. "This is a school?" Remy asked out of nowhere.

"Yes," Logan said. "Kid."

Remy glared. "Stop calling me kid!"

"Stop acting like one." Logan said.

Now that the truck was parked, the two got out but Remy wasn't done. "Stop calling me a kid, and I'll act like a grown up."

Logan chuckled, as he got out and went towards the door. "I can just leave ya here,"

Remy looked around then hurried to follow Logan.

(((((_X Men_))))

Rogue knew this wasn't right. She knew that when you gave someone your virginity, it was special but she didn't feel that. She felt upset with herself, as Victor started to kiss her neck and she faked a moan, getting a grunt from him.

"That's it baby, tell me." Victor grunted to her.

_This isn't right! _She screamed at herself.

_MINE! _She heard come from the Wolverine in her head, and it surprised her. _Minemineminemine! _He shouted.

Victor rolled them over, and was now on top of Rogue.

((((_X Men_))))

Logan was dropped Remy off to Ororo, and then went to go find someone, who he kept hearing from Wolverine a sad howl of pain, and he didn't understand why he was acting like that. It wasn't until then that he smelt something, like fear and sadness. He hurried towards the smell till he came to Rogue's room.

_Marie! _He thought. _MINE! _Wolverine shouted.

Slowly, Logan opened the door…

(((((The End of This Chapter…))))

**What should Logan say when he finds Rogue under Sabortooth? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me what they wanted to happen, I think this is going great.**

**I know some of this is getting to the edge of "T" and "M" rated. It's going to stay "T" because that's all I can write. **

**Please review! It would help me write faster, if ya get what I mean. **

**And should Logan run again when he finds Rogue or his Marie with Sabortooth and what should be going on, what should he **_**find **_**when he opens that door?**

**BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to** **FW Wandering for the longest review I have EVER had from any of my stories! Thank you thank you thank you! *smiles brightly* this next chapter is for her since she gave me the next idea, thank you FW Wandering!**

**I don't own the movie **_**X Men**_** and I don't think I ever will…. ENJOY!**

((((_X Men_))))

Rogue and Victor were in a pile, on Rogue's bed. No, they didn't do 'it'. They were getting ready, as Victor started to pull at her pants.

She didn't say anything, and stayed quiet. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the door open, and her heart raced. She thought Victor had locked the door, but she guessed not, because the next thing she knew was that Logan, _the _Logan was standing in the doorway with wide broken eyes. "M-Marie…" Logan said shocked.

When that name, her name rolled off his tongue, her eyes widen and she pushed Victor off her. "L-Logan, wait! It's not what it looks like!" She called but Logan's eyes darken with rage as he glared at Victor, who he knew somewhere but didn't know from where.

Logan moved to glaring at Marie. "What happened to Ice prick? Got bored of him that quick?"

Her eyes widened even more, if that could even happen. "He choose Kitty and went and banged her, Logan." Marie said, no… it was Rogue. Marie was sweet and kind…. She never talked about that kind of stuff.

He didn't believe her, when Wolverine got real pissed. Wolverine went in for attack. "Bub, get out of that bed before I chop your head off."

Victor didn't make a move from the bed, holding Rogue close to him. "I aren' moving. I'm here with my girl, is that bad? Cause I do believe you left her well her ex cheated on her." Victor said coldly. He was using the point that Rogue was special to him, and she kinda was but he didn't think much about that.

Logan made fists with his hands. He knew that when he had left for those few months, people would maybe miss him but really only his Marie. "Get off my girl, bub." He repeated.

"No," Victor said. "She's mine, aren' you, Rogue?"

Rogue aka Marie didn't know what to say, other than the fact that Rogue belonged to Victor but Marie belonged to Logan. She became very quiet. Rogue. Wait, he just called her Rogue. Shouldn't she be use to that?

"Her name aren' Rogue! It's Marie!" Logan growled lowly.

Victor sure had never known that, her name was Rogue. That was what everyone called her, did they not? "It's Rogue, _bub_." Victor mocked

Logan growled lowly when this guy, who had his Marie shirtless, was laying on top of _his_ girl. He didn't like the thoughts that filled his head, but he saw mostly Marie under HIM. Not this stranger with the weird familiar scent. "Bub, if ya know what's best for ya, you'd get out of that bed, _now_." Logan ordered.

The great Sabortooth moved slightly so he covered Rogue more. "If I was _you_, I'd get out. This is my Rogue and I's moment."

That hurt. Wolverine wouldn't back down, though. "She's mine," Before anyone knew what was going on, Logan pulled Victor out of that bed and threw him to the wall. "She's been mine. Always."

That got Victor pissed. Victor was in dress pants, and he stood in front of Logan ready to fight.

"STOP!" the two males looked over, finding Rogue or Marie. "Ah want ya ta both stop. Ah aren' no one's."

Logan had a sad look in his eyes, but hides it behind anger he held for this stranger aka Victor. "Marie—"

"No Logan," Marie said. After so long, Marie finally came out from hiding spot, and her eyes weren't really the same as Rogue's. Marie seemed calmer, sweeter, heck even nicer. Victor didn't know who this 'Marie' person was anyway. "Ah aren' gonna say anything much 'bout Victor, but Ah wanted ya out of my here room."

That hurt Logan deeply. But, he listened and left the room. - _He's gonna leave me, again. Just like anyways… - _Marie thought sadly, as she watched the only real man she ever loved.

_~ Course he's gonna leave, darlin'. ~_

That voice belonged to the Wolverine within her head. _– But why? Ah love him. – _She thought back.

There was nothing for a moment, and Marie knew he paused. _~ Cause he's confused, Marie. ~ _Never had this Wolverine, her Logan ever sound so…. Much like his age. It surprised Marie.

Victor watched the young girl, her face showing sadness and confusion. She looked kinda cute, to him anyway. "Rogue?" he called softly.

She didn't reply.

He called her name a few more times and every time, she never replied. "God damn it! Rogue, answer me!" Victor growled.

She heard his voice, her eyes slightly widen and she looked at him. She had almost forgotten that she was Rogue. "Sorry sugar got carried away in my thoughts."

He didn't believe her, but he let her be. "I think I'm gonna go to my room, sorry Rogue."

He left the room, and Rogue quickly sat up. _– The first real guy ta want me… and Ah pushed him away… - _She thought sadly to herself.

_~ Good reason too. Ah don' like him, Marie. _~ That came from the Logan within her head and she fought a laugh.

Marie had been around for a few moments, and she smiled brightly. _– Thanks Logan, for everything. – _She thought to herself as she smiled.

_~ Anything for you, darlin'. ~ _He replied.

(((((((((_X Men_))))))))

With Logan however, he was in the training room punching at stuff and throwing shit around. He was super pissed and hated this guy, _'Victor' _so much. This guy called his Marie, 'Rogue' and it pissed him off that much more.

_Only I get to call her Marie. She's mine, and if that guy so much as steps a TOE out a line, he's dead. _

Logan thought. He shot his claws out, and he attacked some dumbie for the kids to train on.

_He's already dead! That bastard took MY Marie! MY Marie! She's only a child!_

He thought. There was that word, child. She was just a kid. Just a kid…. She wasn't even his to begin with so why did he keep calling her 'his'?

_**Mine! MINE! Minemineminemine! **_

It was the Wolverine.

_Can it bub, Marie's just a kid. She don' need us…. She's just a kid….. kid…._

((((The end of this CHAPTER))))

So there's the next chapter of "On The Road".

Ya saw how Logan was, when he walked in on the two. I don't know if that was very good since this is my very first X Men story ever. And also, I'm looking for a baka! I think it would help a lot for my stories, so yeah. If you want to help baka my stories, it would help a LOT.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review?


	9. Chapter 9

_Can it bub, Marie's just a kid. She don' need us…. She's just a kid….. kid…._

_**This is Chapter 9, which is great since I'm putting some love into this story, eh? Also, I meant I need a 'Beta'. Whoops. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X Men which is sad but oh well, I love them all the same. :)**_

_((((((((((((((__X Men__))))))))) _

_It was then that none other than Remy entered the room, smiling brightly because he liked it there, at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. He seen Logan in the training room, as Storm aka Ororo showed him around. "Logan," Remy said. "I didn't think I'd see you here!"_

_Logan looked up, his eyes broken like but he hid it well. "Well that's it, bub, I'm always full of surprises."_

_Remy raised an eyebrow, ready to say something more when Ororo made her move. "Logan, is something wrong?"_

_"No," Logan grumbled. "I just saw Rogue…"_

_Ororo must have known what that meant, so she nodded and looked over to Remy who was confused like 'what the hell happened?' kind of look. "Do you wish for Remy and I to leave?"_

_"But we just got here!" Remy shouted. _

_Logan looked at Ororo before he shook his head. "No, it's okay," He began. "I'll just go." _

_With that, Logan left the room, talking to himself kinda, it was the Wolverine who answered him. _

_**(AN: **__**~ words ~**__**, means Logan. **__**–Words-, **__**means Wolverine. Got it?)**_

_-Mine! You can' leave her! She needs us bub! - __Logan heard come from the Wolverine but he wasn't in the mood to talk to the beast. _

_~She has Victor. ~ __Logan replied. __~She doesn't need us, if I say so. ~ _

_Wolverine moved within his cage, telling the human side of Logan to shut up and listen or he would go beast on any person that happened to walk by. __–Listen to me, bub. Marie needs us. She's ours. Not that freak of a loser, Victor was it? – __Wolverine said. _

_Without thinking, Logan growled. __~I am listening! And I __**know **__Marie doesn't need us! She was just about to give herself to that little ass. ~ _

_The little ass being none other than Victor Creed. _

Logan stormed into the training room as he growled lowly. Marie had given herself to that ass who said he cared, but really, Logan saw his real reason why he wouldn't let his Marie go. He wanted her. And he was going down! Marie was his, and Logan wasn't going to start sharing at all.

It sucked enough when she choose that kid, ice prick was it? Yeah, the loser could never please her like he could, but then when he left… She went to yet another jack ass, Victor.

Why that jack ass though? He had nothing to give her.

_Neither do you._

Logan knew that he wanted Marie, not how much though. Must be because he was like her father, and fathers wanted their daughters to be happy, safe, right?

He grumbled something, then headed towards the shower where he took off his sweat pants, and got into the shower, turning it on cold to try and cool his mind off the fact that Victor took his girl.

*********TIME SKIP**********

When Logan finally got out of the shower, it was time for dinner, and the older male couldn't help but wish he could talk to Chuck again.

_Damn, never thought I'd want __**that**_. -

Screw it. Logan through on some jeans, grabbed a t shirt, and went to dinner in bare feet.

When he entered the room, every eye landed on him but he couldn't help but look for Marie, who was sitting alone at a table that he, himself had marked as his.

_Damn kid, why are you by yourself? – _

He wondered. Logan walked over towards the teacher's table but then thought better, and went and sat with Marie, who sent him a slight knowing 'you're pissed, what do ya want?' kind of look.

"Hey kid," Logan said, though he was mostly passed the 'you slept with the jack ass of the school' moment. "Why are you all alone?"

Marie looked up, "Victor isn' out yet."

That hit him right in the heart and he didn't know _why_. "Oh…"

She shifted in her sit. She knew he wanted to say something more and knew it would have to do something with Victor. "What do ya want, Logan?" Marie asked.

"Nothin'," Logan said. "I wanted to know why you weren' with the other kids."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure."

He was shocked, Marie was never that mean. Never to him anyway, "I was just askin', Marie."

She stood up quickly. "Don' call me that."

"Why?" Logan asked, "'Cause if I remember, that _is _your name."

She wanted to hit him, and hard. "Logan, just leave me alone, you aren' my father." When she went to walk away, Logan grabbed onto her wrist which sadly, wasn't covered and the familiar buzz hit him. "Logan!" Marie cried, as Logan went and hit the ground, knocking himself out for touching Marie's skin.

*********Time skip**********

When Logan first woke up from the buzz of Marie's deadly skin, he thought he would find Jean for some weird reason, "Jean?" He called.

"No, Logan," He heard a gruff voice. "It's me, Hank."

The kindness in the other mutant told him right who it was, and the scent coming off the Beast also told him. _– Damn, I really thought it was Jean. Why is that? – _He thought.

"How's your head?" Hank asked, "Because you hit it really hard."

Logan shook his head, as he sat up. "It's fine,"

"You shouldn't push yourself," Hank said as he tried to keep Logan down, but he gave the blue man this look like 'you sure you want to mess with the Wolverine?' one. "I mean it Logan, you may heal easily but Rogue got ya real good this time."

"I only touched her for a moment…." Logan said. "And can't she control it now?"

Hank wanted to say something more, when incomes Marie running. "Logan! Ah'm so sorry! Ah wasn' thinkin' and now ya're hurt!"

Logan looked over, to see that poor Marie had this edgy look to her eyes. Damn, she had more Wolverine in her head now. And she must have seen his memories…. God damn it!

:))))))))))))

SO how is that? Please review! It would make my day.

ALSO!

My school has ended! Three days time, I need to go and get my report card but it doesn't matter, soon I'll be in high school *gasping face* which also means, I might not have much time for when school starts up again, to write. But oh well. Let's see if we can finish this up this summer :)

BYE!

PS: REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Logan looked over, to see that poor Marie had this edgy look to her eyes. Damn, she had more Wolverine in her head now. And she must have seen his memories…. God damn it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own X Men, Marvel does and they're doing a pretty good job with that ;) **

**Song: Kellie Pickler: Makin' Fall In Love Again**

(((((_W_olverine _a_nd _R_ogue)))))

Rogue had never ever been so sorry in her life. First, yelling at him for coming and just talking to her, and she hated herself so much now. She bit her life as she rushed into the lab, finding Logan there and her heart jumped. _NO. _She wanted to slap herself, and she was nervous but she saw his eyes, she knew he saw himself in her and she hated that. "Sugar, Ah'm sorry! Ah didn' mean ta… Ah'm so sorry!"

He held up his hands, "Marie, calm down. I'm okay. See? No marks." Logan said calmly.

Marie. He called her Marie. Her heart skipped a beat. No one called her Marie anymore. Heck, she was the Rogue now. "But… ya touched me…"

Hank stepped in, and Rogue felt a slight calmness come to her. Hank always calmed her. "He did touch you, Rogue. But gladly, he's all healed up now."

"Hungry too," Logan mumbled.

Hank sent him a look, but Marie smiled laughing softly. Whoa, when was Marie out? She never looked at herself as anything but the Rogue. Marie never showed herself anymore, because no one liked Marie. Rogue was forward, and everything guys wanted. Marie was shy, and liked more to keep to herself. Unless the person that wanted to talk to her was Logan, then she was okay with that.

"Rogue," Hank began. "Would you mind running off to the kitchen? I need to check… other places of Logan and I'm sure you wouldn't want to see any of that."

Marie pushed aside the Rogue, for once. She blushed as she figured out what Hank was saying and she quickly stood. "Logan," Marie said walking over to him as she played with her hands. "What can Ah get ya sugar?"

Logan looked over at her, and he raised an eyebrow, and Marie's heart raced. Why was she falling in that? God, she needed to stay away from him but she couldn't, not now, not ever. "A beer," Logan said.

Hank sighed, "That isn't something a school—"

"Go to my room, and there should be a mini fridge there. In there should be my beer, or whiskey, either is good." Logan said before Hank could finish. "I would love some whiskey since beer isn't allowed here."

Marie nodded, "Okay sugar."

Hank wasn't too pleased but Marie left them to do… whatever Hank needed to do as a doctor.

She left the lab and walked down the hallway as a memory of Logan hit her, and hit her hard. All she could do was feel. She felt everything Logan felt and let's say… a girl like her shouldn't know this feeling yet. She gasped in surprise and she was seeing it from Logan's point of view. There was a woman, she looked like Jean Gray and it made her blood boil.

_What am I thinkin'? Logan's always loved Jean… he doesn' want a kid. Why would he? Ah'm just some kid ta him. That's all Ah'll be…_

_**{Why do you think that, kid?}**_

It surprised her, but she knew it was just the Logan in her head, and of course, he just called her kid. Oh course he did because that was what she was to him.

_Ya just called me a kid, Sugar. _

Even if they were just a part of Logan, she felt close to him even though he was just a figure in her head, like Cody and Erik. She talked to Logan the most, out of all the people in her head, since he was like her best friend. She didn't speak with Cody at all anymore, she felt so bad for the boy, her first kiss. She sometimes spoke with Erik when she needed…. An adult's point of view. Yeah Logan was one, but he wasn't the wisest person she had ever found.

_**{Shit. I didn' mean it like that. It just slipped…out…}**_

It always slipped out, and why wasn't she used to it by now? She kept walking, going towards Logan's room to get him the whiskey. Hey, maybe she could get a quick sip. Since she had Logan in her head, she had a liking to whiskey. A lot. It was getting bad.

_Doesn' it always?_

_{Marie, ya know I didn' mean it like that. I just talk and don' think.}_

Marie shook her head, as she came to Logan's room. She slipped into the pretty clean room – save for the dirty boxers near the bed and the boxers by the bathroom door.

_Beautiful sugar, ya know how ta get a girl. _

Logan grumbled in her head, mumbling something about how not everyone kept their rooms clean and he wasn't really thinking about a girl – less her – coming over to his room.

Marie went to the mini fridge and opened it. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey in there and her smile widened. She wanted it and she wanted it now.

_**{Marie, you're too young ta drink this kind of thing.}**_

Marie groaned at his voice.

_Really Logan, really? Ah have your voice in my head! Please? Just a sip?_

_**{No.}**_

_You're no fun!_

Marie huffed and closed the door, before she followed herself out, grumbling about Logan treating her like a kid. He always did, and yet she was almost out of high school.

_**{When you stop ACTIN' like a kid, I'll stop CALLIN' ya a kid.}**_

_Okay Mr. Hotshot, just 'cause Ah ACT like a kid doesn' mean Ah'm a kid! _

Logan in her head rolled her eyes as she kept walking. Marie found herself bored and when she was about to open the door to go inside, Logan jumped at her in her head.

_**{Marie don' go in there yet! I'm warnin' ya, ya won' like what ya find.}**_

She shook her head. She stood outside the door, and she heard something because of Logan, giving her some of her mutation.

"I'm tellin' ya Hank, there is no way in _hell _am I goin' ta take off my shirt." That was Logan, Marie knew his voice anywhere and his swearing helped a little too.

Hank moved, and she heard his heavy footsteps. "Logan, I didn't mean anything like that. I just need to help your heart beat and all that. I'm a doctor – I won't say anything."

Marie bit her lip, as she heard, "Come on in kid, I'm not naked." She heard Logan call through the door and she stepped through the door blushing slightly.

"Ah'm glad, here ya go." She passed him the bottle, "Hope it's' good and all."

Logan took it, "Thanks kid." There it was again, kid. She sighed and shook her head as she went to leave again. Logan called, "Marie, where ya goin'?"

She whipped around. "So it's Marie now?"

He was confused. "What the hell?"

"Ya always call me kid, when Ah aren' no kid anymore Logan." Marie said coldly as she went through the door, leaving the whiskey and Logan, alone with Hank. Poor Hank….

_X Men._

**Okay that's the end of chapter 10. It's kinda a fuller but we always need one of those time and time again. I know it sucks… and I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something about Marie trying to tell Logan she isn't a kid anymore and this came out. :) So please review and I will update soon! If you're a "Consider Me Gone" reader, I'm going to update hopefully tomorrow if I can write ;) BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry! I forgot about this – okay **_**that's **_**a lie, I didn't forget but I **_**do **_**have a writer's block :( Sorry everyone!**

**Don't own X Men.**

_**Rogan…..^^**_

It was a busy day, and it had been 2 days since Logan had talked to Marie – or at least he tried. He was getting on the edge, feeling the Wolverine move around, clawing at the edges of his hold. It burned when he saw Marie with Victor, just something about that guy pissed him – but what?

Out of nowhere, Logan saw Marie walk out in the _smallest _thing he had ever seen her wear.

Sure, she couldn't control her skin – at times but man did her body change. Her hips had filled out, and so did her breasts. She was wearing some tight jeans, with a loss white shirt which hugged her body perfectly. Her stomach was slightly showing, and she was wearing black boots.

Her hair was going down her back, just the normal way she let it. She didn't have much makeup – other than eye liner, and Logan felt himself lose a slight grip on the Wolverine.

_Dammit Marie, do ya see whatcha do to me? _Logan thought, slightly growling.

Then, some guy walked over to her. Logan couldn't see who it was till they turned, and he heard, "Bonjour, mon animal de compagnie," It was Remy! "Would ya like to sit with me, my Belle?"

**(A/N: "bonjour, mon animal de compagnie" means "hello, my pet")**

Marie looked over, her eyes showing the Wolverine within them and then her eyes sparkled. "Sure Remy," She said as she looked right at Logan. Then back at him. "I'd love to."

Logan growled lowly as he watched the two sit down, Marie sitting close to Remy who just grinned. Then, he noticed Marie place her hand on Remy's tight. _NO! _It came from the Wolverine, who was now howling at him to go claim what was theirs. Not Remy's.

Then, overcame Bobby who looked over to where Logan was watching. "She fooled you too, huh?"

The Wolverine looked up, "She didn't fool me. She's just mad at me."

_Big difference bub_. Logan thought growling.

"Why aren' ya with M - Rogue?" Logan asked.

Bobby sat down as he sighed heavily. "She dumped me,"

"Why?"

"Because she caught me with Kitty," Bobby replied. "In Kitty's bed…"

Logan's eyes turned gold as he faced Bobby. "I trusted you with her," He growled. "I trusted you with her kid."

"Well, don't worry," Bobby said as he rolled his eyes. "Victor takes care of her now—"

"Who?"

"Victor," Bobby said. "Mr Victor Creed. People say they're dating or something. Rogue spends WAY too much time with him, and I once caught her going to see him and his room at like 10:00 one night."

Logan's anger burned, and he looked around for this Victor guy. He caught sight of him getting food, and he got to his feet storming over to him. He picked Victor up by his hand as he growled lowly, letting Wolverine take over. "A kid, Victor." he growled, "Really?"

Victor was caught off guard, and now was against a wall. He growled back at Logan who just glared too. "I want a mate, and I'm sick of waiting. She's ready for me, and I want her—"

"You only want her because I have my claim on her."

The man smirked down at Logan. "You really haven't lost your touch, have you, Brother?"

Everything stopped.

_X Men~_

**(A/N: I'm gonna bring **_**The Wolverine **_**into play with this story! If you haven't seen it, I'm sorry. I won't say much about it, I'll just use some of the characters from it.)**

It was a dark day in Japan, and an older, sicker man lay on this white bed as he stared at this redhead, who had dark eyes. She stared at him, "What can I do for you, Yashida-san?"

Yashida, the old dying old man stared up at her. "I need you to bring me the Wolverine, I must say good bye to an old friend."

The woman, Yukio, nodded her head as she turned, making sure her sais sword was on her belt, before she got into a car getting ready to try and find this Wolverine.

Though did he want to be found?

_X Men~_

Storm was chatting away in her office, with Hank about some things for the wedding that was to come up soon. She couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to have Charles there with her, though the old mutant had passed some time ago, it still hurt to think about him.

"Well, I do believe we have everything ready, do we not?" Hank said as he smiled. "We just need your dress, and get the invites out."

She nodded. "I do believe you are correct, Dr. McCoy,"

"Please, honey, call me Hank," Hank chuckled as they leaned into kiss one another.

Right then, Storm remembered something. After they broke apart, she smiled. "Hank, could you please go find this young mutant?" She handed him a paper. "She needs our help."

Hank nodded his head, "Alright." He said. "What's her name?"

"Ivory," Storm replied, "Ivory Evans."

_~X Men_

**Okay that's it! Chapter 11! I know, short chapter – I just wanted to get something up for you guys! It's been forever ;) **

**So anyway, what is gonna happen with Logan knowing Victor is his brother? How about Marie? What is **_**she **_**gonna say? **

**With Yukio, is she gonna find Logan? Well, and if so, just how does she find him? (If you have seen the movie, you'll know XD)**

**Well, before I say good bye to you all, review?**

**Nerdy~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own X Men, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Logan for a few days~! **

**A/N: This is just a flash back moments for Logan pretty much…getting some memories back from talking to Victor and Remy. Yes! Remy knows ;) Now enjoy~! **

**~xXx~**

Everything in that lunch room just _stopped_. Logan stared at Victor who wore a smug look on his face. "What? Can't remember me yet Jimmy? I'm not surprised; Stryker did make sure you couldn't remember anything. I'm sure poor dead Kayla thinks you have somehow betrayed her." Victor smirked. "Then again, what do you know about her? You seem to have moved onto this fine woman, Rogue."

Logan somehow, got an image in his head which kinda hurt his head but he saw a cabin…with a brown haired beauty and she took a sit on his lap, talking about the Wolverine. _"Why is the moon so lonely?" the woman asked. _

"_Why?" He heard his voice asked. _

_The woman smiled softly, "Because she used to have a lover."_

_Logan in the memory raised an eyebrow. "You tell the kids this story?" He laughed._

"_No," The woman kept going as Logan let out a laugh. "His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together." _

"_Oh, this is a true story," Logan said. _

_The woman, nodded. "Mm-hm, and every night, they would wonder the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up at the sky and sees the Moon, and he howls her name. But…he can never touch her again." _

_Logan chuckled, "Wow. Koo-Koo-ka-choo got screwed!" _

The image ended. Logan felt like his heart had just shattered at the thought, and his eyes landed on Victor's again and he growled. "Who the hell are you talking about? I don't know a Kayla or a guy named Stryker—"

"Oh, but you do," Victor smirked. "The Kayla woman was your lover, Jimmy. You two were so tight before I came and ya know what happened? Stryker killed her. She's dead!"

Rogue and Remy were now at their feet, slowly making their way over to the two of them. "Wait, is Kayla that girl who died on the day we took down Stryker and ended his evil ways?" Remy asked.

"You knew?" Logan growled lowly, his eyes turning to Remy for a moment.

"You were cuddling her…" Remy said. "I asked you if you knew her and you said you didn't. Remember?"

Logan did remember that part, but only a little.

Victor smirked as his little brother brought his attention back to him. "Why little brother, I'm surprised. Still don't remember me? What a shame…"

"What happened to her?" Logan growled at Victor.

"Stryker's men shot her, when she was trying to save her sister, Emma Frost." Victor replied. "The girl was a mutant…she could control people's minds when she touched them skin to skin. Everyone else got away unharmed – mostly."

Logan couldn't fight the next image that came to his mind.

_The woman with brown hair was with him in a truck. He saw two trucks in front of them, and he beeped the horn. "Move outta the way!" Logan yelled. The man shot a glare at Logan before turning back to the man he was talking to._

"_Logan…stay in the truck…" The woman said._

"_I can't just sit around and let 'em stay in the way." Logan said as he got out of the truck. _

_The man was about to fight Logan, when the woman came to his side, grabbing the man's wrist. "I think it might be best if you move so I and he can just go." The woman said. _

"_Yeah…" the other man said going to pull away._

_Logan and the woman went back to the truck, Logan chuckling. "Neat trick,"_

"_You didn't stay in the truck," The woman wiggled her eyebrows._

The image ended once again. Logan's rage full eyes landed on Victor's again and he growled lowly. "Why didn't you tell me before I had a brother?"

"Why should I tell you, Jimmy?" Victor asked.

"Stop callin' me Jimmy!" Logan said. "My name aren' Jimmy, its Logan—"

Victor smirked. "Your _real _name is James, Jimmy boy. Don't cha remember dear old mum and our drunken father?"

"Drunk…?" Logan was confused.

"Victor, Logan," the two men turned around to find Storm standing there, "In my office, now." She ordered.

Logan let Victor get to his feet, still not trusting this guy but he knew who he was. His real name was James? He shifted as he followed 'Ro out of the room.

Marie watched with horror in her eyes as she watched him leave. Logan had a brother…that brother was the one who wanted her…she kinda wanted Victor and Victor was his brother… and his brother was willing to bang her!

Oh god…. Marie thought. She wanted Logan's brother – no, his name was James. But how could they trust Victor to be telling the truth? Oh yeah, Remy said that he knew about Logan – err James – before he lost his memories but really, could they trust those two men?

Marie left Remy standing there as she went after Logan – damn, _James _– and soon was by his side. "Lo- Ah mean James….whatcha doin'!? What are cha gonna do!? Are ya gonna trust Victor!?" Marie asked.

"Marie," Logan said knowing Victor and Storm were too far away to hear them. "I have to trust Victor…he knows my past…that's something I've wanted to know for many years."

_What about us? _Marie thought sadly. _If you find out about your past, what's stopping you from trying to figure out if ya have any kids? About your parents? What about this Kayla person? What if she's still alive?_

"Lo- James," Marie whispered.

Logan smiled slightly. "Call me Logan, Marie. I aren' no 'James' kind of person. Maybe years ago, but I'm Logan."

She smiled slightly, though she was still mad at him. "If ya need anything…call me k?"

"Sure do darlin'." Logan said. "Meet me in my room later."

"Gotcha sugar," Marie winked. "Meet cha at 10, your room?" Logan nodded. "Okay, see ya sugar!" She rushed off, leaving Logan to follow after Storm and Victor.

Could he really trust Victor though? Logan just had to, he needed to find out who this "Kayla" person was and if maybe…she was still alive… _no. _He told himself. _Remy told me that she was dead…. _

What if Remy was lying? What if Kayla was alive and looking for him?

Logan needed to find out. And fast.

_The end…._

**Hey peoples~! Just a flash back for Logan, cause I can and I do think that he'd want to find Kayla Silverfox, the chance that at some point, someone loved him. **

**Sorry if the second flash back is off, I haven't seen the movie in **_**forever **_**and I kinda used quotes to do flash backs and I didn't find the scene I wanted, so based off the old memory ;) Just please review because it would mean the world~!**

**Nerdy OUT~**

**PS: review for the nerd and her work, please!?**


End file.
